Preview: Colin Raynor
by payne167
Summary: An alt. timeline where James Raynor son was kept hidden away from confeds until the zerg invasion Colin psionic powers are unleashed. T for preview actal story will be M for drugs, gore, Lemons, and much more. enjoy and review.


AU:  This is a preview of a long story i am going to write just wanting to see how people like it

The Fall of Mar Sara

By: Alex Kalezis

Throughout time stories have been passed down from generations to generations of great warriors. The stories told of humble beginnings to the rise of fame then to their death in battle. With all the stories that have been told the duty has been past down to me to tell the story of Colin Raynor. This story is long and our time is short so I can only tell the start of his tale. This story starts in the Milky Way in the Koprulu Sector and as far down in the Sara System on the planet Mar Sara.

Colin Raynor was on his way home from school this day marching though the weak sandstorm that was settling onto his face. He was used to it since all his life and the condition of his planet was harsh as there were always sandstorms happening. The searing heat from the three suns made the surface an inferno. Colin trudges inside his home to clear his throat with water to wet his mouth from the dryness outside. "Mom you home yet?" Colin shouted out but got no answer and frowned. "Must not be home yet." Colin thought. "Stupid confederates taking my parents time with their politics." Colin grabs some leftover meat from the fridge turned on the holoscreen and met with horrific news.

The newscaster stands in front of a holo of Chau Sara with burn mark that dig down nearly to the core of the planet. "All life upon Chau Sara has been completely erased by an unknown force." The caster continued his report about odd looking ships fleeing the scene as the Confederacy military arrived to combat the intruders. Colin lower lip shivers seeing the planet burning in space. "The fleet the Confederacy has driven away has not shown up at this current time now back to your normal programming." The holoscreen returns to the normal programming.

Colin jumps out of the chair when the door opens up and his dad walks in, dressed in C-24 powered combat armor. His dad looks toward Colin standing high over Colin he has to bend down to be eye to eye. "Son I'm going to have to leave for a few days, creatures in the DiamondBack Wastelands seem to be getting to be very wild and becoming hostile." His father James Raynor says to him. "But Dad you just got home, how can you just keep leaving it's not fair." Colin said strongly. "I know it's not fair but I'm in the marines it's my job….." Colin interrupted."NO you can't do this To ME it's not fair it's not fair it's not Faiiiirrrrr." Colin starts screaming and shouting as energy starts to leak from his mind causing objects to float away. James is blown back from Colin's scream holding his head slightly in pain from the Psionic energy being throw out. James fights though the blasts of Psionic lashes sent out of his son as he take Colin's hands and pulls him to a hug to calm him down. Slowly the lashes die out as Colin falls into sleep. James carries his son to his room and lays him down on the bed and kisses him on the cheek." I'll miss you my son." James walks out of the door and picks up his gun to head into the fray.

Colin wakes to gun fire taking place just outside his own house. Colin runs to the window and forces himself not to throw up from the smell and the sight. Body's of marines pile the streets as the rest are attacking small dog like creatures with their muscles showing though exoskeleton armor and from there back large claws are being used to hack and slash their way through the armor of the marines. These small creatures crawl over top of their dead as if there was nothing there and their numbers were near endless. Colin's mom pulls him from the window pulling her own gun shooting any that broke into the house. She starts handing him supplies quickly. "Mom, what is going on?" Colin said fearing for his life."Why are you giving me all this stuff for?" She turns at her with tears in her own eyes "I'm sorry Colin." She says pushing him into an escape pod smiling until a claw found its way into her back just before it rocketing into the air. Colin mouth fell opened and tried to scream but nothing came out.

In space Colin sat in the cramped escape pod crying as it ran out of fuel leaving him drifting in space over his planet. Colin seemed to be able to hear people screaming below as they were torn apart. Colin sees golden ships fly over head his escape heading into orbit of Mar Sara and he bangs on the inside of the pod trying to get their attention somehow. The fronts of the ships open up and a light blue aura forms in front of a crystal in the front. Lasers erupt from the crystal striking Mar Sara burning the surface melting rocks away. Colin looks in horror as his rage builds until he blacks out releasing a Psionic shockwave out in all directions. Colin wakes up in white covering his eyes from the brightness when a tall creature with multi jointed legs and large feet and long arms with three fingers and a thumb. "Greeting Colin it is a pleasure to meet you." Colin mind was baffled as he didn't move his mouth; yet again he couldn't see a mouth." Child do not be afraid I will not harm you, I'm talking with you though your mind using telepathy." Colin opens his mouth to talk. "W…who are you? Where am I?" "Child, you are upon the Gantrithor, and as for my name dear boy it's Tassadar." He tells him." But boy we need your help."

That is as far as I can go today for this story of Colin Raynor warrior of the Terran race. Even though I must end he story here know this is only the beginning of his tale. Perhaps we will meet again in order to continue this tale but not I must go. Remember all great warriors have a grand tale to tell and are in need of people to tell their tales. As for Colin and his tale never forget his tale for someday it will passed to you to tell others of his tale.


End file.
